The Prince and Me (A Little Part of History in The Past)
by Raditya Nouval
Summary: Hanya sebuah perjalanan Luhan mengubah masa lalu untuk menyelamatkan sang pangeran. Apakah Luhan akan berhasil?. HUNHAN/SELU, HUNBAEK, KAILU. YAOI/BL/OOC


**Title**

 **A Little Part of History in The Past**

 **Author**

 **Raditya8894**

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Se Hun || Lu Han || Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Genre :**

 **AU, Romance, Drama, Fantasy**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Length :**

 **Chapter**

 **Summary : Hanya sebuah perjalanan Luhan mengubah masa lalu untuk menyelamatkan sang pangeran. Apakah Luhan akan berhasil?**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, (BL)BOYS LOVE/YAOI/BOY×BOY, M-CONTENT, TYPO, ALUR MAJU MUNDUR NGHHH(?)**

 **OoOoO HAPPY READING OoOoO**

 **Author Pove [Backsound : Ost Princess Tutu - Morning Grace)**

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya melewati pertokoan, hari telah sore dan Luhan baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Seharusnya dia pulang satu jam yabg lalu, namun mengingat dirinya yang ikut kelas vokal yang kebetulan ada jadwal hari ini membuat Luhan pulang telat. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa hari ini sangat dingin.

'Apakah akan ada badai salju?' batin Luhan sambil matanya menatap ke arah atas yang memang nampak agak gelap, entah benar perasaan Luhan atau karena faktor waktu yang memang telah sore. Jika sore ini akan ada badai, maka Luhan harus cepat sampai di rumah jika tak ingin terjebak dalam badai salju seperti tahun kemarin, ia harus rela menumpang hanya untuk berteduh ke gereja terdekat.

Luhan terus melangkahkan kakinya, hingga sebuah benda putih, halus dan dingin mulai berjatuhan dari langit yang dikenal sebagai salju mengenai wajah Luhan yang sangat -ehm- _Manly_.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tangannya menyentuh ujung hidungnya yang tadi di hinggapi salju yang mulai meleleh karena suhu tubuh Luhan yang hangat. Luhan dan juga beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memandang ke langit-langit yang semakin sering menjatuhkan benda putih yang sangat indah itu.

Beberapa orang mengatupkan tangan mereka di depan dada sambil mengucapkan harapan mereka pada salju pertama.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya. Sial, rumahnya masih jauh, kenapa saljunya sangat cepat turun. Luhan sedikit menyesal menolak ajakan Xiumin untuk pulang bersama.

Drap Drap Drap

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika dilihatnya semakin banyak salju yang turun, dia berhenti tepat di teras sebuah toko yang menjajakan buku-buku.

Luhan mengernyit membaca papan reklame yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Aneh, Luhan merasa aneh, ia baru pertama kali melihat toko ini.

Hey, ayolah Luhan tinggal di sini sejak dirinya di sekolah dasar dan sekarang dia kelas tiga di sekolah menengah atas terkenal di Seoul.

Dia sudah sangat hafal jalan-jalan di daerahnya dan juga toko-toko yang berdiri. Luhan tak mungkin tersesat.

Luhan menolehkan pandangannya ke kiri menatap jauh pada sebuah tiang yang Luhan ketahui sebagai penunjuk arah kemana ia harus lewat. Sungguh Luhan hafal daerah ini, dan kemarin dia merasa tidak ada toko buku di daerah sini.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa pusing memikirkannya, sangat tak masuk akal. Luhan yang mulai merasa dingin karena terlalu lama berada di luar memutuskan untuk masuk, tak apalah hanya sekedar berteduh sekalian ia juga akan mencari tahu tentang toko ini.

Cring cringg

Suara bel terdengar ketika Luhan mendorong pintu toko itu ke dalam, Luhan memasuki toko itu dengan langkah pelan kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Selamat datang~"

Braak dukk

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sapaan sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya hingga tanpa sadar dia mendorong pintunya dengan sedikit kasar dan berbalik dengan terburu-buru hingga tubuhnya membentur pintu. Nafas Luhan tercekat mekihat seorang namja berkulit agak gelap dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di kedua telinganya, kini menampilkan senyum yang sangat menawan, walau dengan kacamata.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu menampakan wajah bersalah melihat ekspresi Luhan yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat konyol dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat tanda ia baik-baik saja meskipun masih di landa shock. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang di penuhi rak buku dan interior dinding yang sangat kuno, menurut Luhan.

"Mari ikut saya" ajak pria berkacamata itu. Luhan sedikit mendelikan matanya menuntut maksud dari ajakan pemuda yang Luhan rasa sebagai karyawan di toko ini. Pria itu tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu takut, aku hanya mengajakmu untuk melihat-lihat koleksi buku di ruangan lain" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Ah maaf, aku kesini hanya untuk berteduh sebenarnya" gumam Luhan lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh pria yang masih setia memperhatikannya, Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa, ikutlah mungkin saja anda bisa menemukan buku yang mungkin anda sukai dan akan membelinya, lagi pula di sana ada penghangat ruangan. Sementara, sampai salju cukup mereda anda bisa menyibukan diri dengan membaca karena di sana juga tersedia sarana peminjaman buku" tawarnya lagi. Luhan yang merasa tak enak pun menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian mengkuti pria berkacamata menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang menurut Luhan sangat Luas dengan rak rak buku dan juga beberapa tempat duduk dan juga meja yang memenuhi ruangan.

Luhan berdecak kagum melihat buku-buku yang tersusun rapih dalam rak-rak besar di ruangan tersebut, sedangkan pria berkacamata yang menyadari Luhan tengah mengagumi tokonya hanya menampilkan senyum miring.

"Kau menyukai design ruangannya?" tanya pria itu dan mendapat anggukkan dari Luhan. Luhan yang sedang asyik mengamati sekelilingnya yang juga di tempati beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang fokus membaca (karena Luhan tak melihat ada pergerakkan dari mereka) jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Ah ya! Eummm.. Siapa namamu? Bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Aku Luhan" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan pria itu. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Luhan menjabat tangan yang terasa dingin dari pria di hadapannya.

"Kim Jong In" ucapnya.

"Ya Jongin-ssi, apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Luhan penasaran karena tangan pria yang barus aja ia ketahui bernama Kim Jong In sangat dingin sampai-sampai Luhan melepas jabatannya dengan cepat. Jongin yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak merasa kedinginan" ujarnya. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang di paksakan merasa aneh dengan pria tan di hadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya membolehkan Luhan untuk bertanya.

"Aku.. Aku baru sekali ini melihat toko buku ini.." ujar Luhan.

"Ah! Maksudku, kemarin saat aku pulang sekolah aku tidak melihat ada toko buku di daerah ini tapi sekarang ada.." ujar Luhan memperjelas maksudnya, Luhan sendiri sedikit bingung harus bertanya seperti apa, karena ia sendiri tak terlalu pandai bergaul hingga membuatnya bingung merangkai kata.

"..."

Next/Delete?

Bawa FF baru nih, kali ini HunHan, gua lagi ngebet ama nih pair couple. Buat yang nunggu ff Live In Love tunggu ye samoe review tembus target.

Buat yang minta pw di page wp khususnya ff author enamsembilan(gua) tolong penuhin syarat biar gak buang" pulsa ownernya karna autoreply.

Padahal udh jelas di situ tertulis cara-cara dapetin pw, jangan kebiasaan copast komentar member lain, trs yg dah dapet pw harap review jangan jadi silent readers njir kebangetan lu.

Kalo masih kek gitu juga lama-lama gua discontinued semua ff gua dan gua ngundurin diri dari dunia per-FF-an.

Intinya yg mau dapet pw harus menuhin syarat" htgpw trs yg dah dapet pw harap komentar.

Trs yg nunggu ff live in love, tar nunggu review tembus baru update, anonym gak keitung.

Preview for Chapter 1

"Aku hanya mengubahnya sedikit"

"Apakah aku harus melakukan apa yang tertulis dalam surat ini?"

"Apakah kau orang baru nak?"

"Murid baru?"

"Dia pangeran Sehun? Jangan bercanda, kau pasti mengenalnya kan?"

"Sehun?"

End


End file.
